Lay Me Down
by CheshireKitKat
Summary: The thoughts of three members of the host club on Mother's day as they remember how they had lost their mothers and how it had changed them afterwards. These little drabbles set to lyrics from Sam Smith's "Lay Me Down". Seriously, if you haven't heard this song then look it up!


_This is a Song Based one shot inspired by Sam's Smith's "Lay Me Down". This shows little glimpses between the relationship between Haruhi, Kyoya, and Tamaki with their mothers and now knowing how they would probably never get to see their mothers ever again. Warning: This is really sad and will probably make you cry. Don't say I didn't warn you. Note, not every single lyrics is used, just the ones that pertain to the story. I do not own this song or Ouran High Host Club. Trust me, if I did then the show would still be continuing and Daddy and Mommy would have gotten together instead of Tamaki crushing on Haruhi._

* * *

 _Yes I do, I believe  
That one day I will be, where I was  
Right there, right next to you  
And it's hard, the days just seem so dark  
The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you  
Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?  
No words can explain, the way I'm missing you  
The night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside  
These tears, they tell their own story_

For most days, Mother's Day is a celebration that is filled with great joy. However, for three certain young hosts, it held nothing but sadness for them. These three didn't have their mothers with them on this special day, and it was times like these that their mothers came to their time. And truly missed them. These are the thought of each of these club members as they remember the loss of their mom's, each in their own various ways.

* * *

 _You told me not to cry when you were gone  
But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_

Haruhi missed her mother. It has been years since she passed away She missed her mom, but she had promised herself when her mom died that she wouldn't cry. Her dad needed her. She needed to be strong for him. She didn't want him to worry and set to taking care of everything, just so that her Dad wouldn't have to. She would never admit it, but sometimes she doubted if she was strong enough to handle it. She was supposed to be the strong one that everyone could rely on, though she doubted now if she could even count on herself

* * *

 _Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you_

All Tamaki known all his life was his mother. His mother was his best friend and the person he spent time with. His father wasn't around much during his early childhood and it wasn't until his teenage years that he actually got really close with his dad. His mother, on the other hand he had known all his life and was special. He would do anything for his mama. He always say by her bed and took care of her when she became sick. He could have done what any other child would have done and gone to play outside, but he much rather take care of his mother. He only wanted to see her smile. He never wanted his mother to worry, so when his grandmother had proposed that she help his ill mother, even if it meant leaving his mother forever and never seeing her again. He agreed. Oh, he didn't want to leave his mommy. He loved his mommy. But if it meant that she would be well taken care of in the finest hospitals and have all her debt from her medical bills paid off, then it was worth it.

* * *

 _I'm reaching out to you  
Can you hear my call? (Who's to say you won't hear me?)  
This hurt that I've been through  
I'm missing you, missing you like crazy_

No one expects to lose their mother so soon, especially at such a young age. Unlike Haruhi and Tamaki, they had time to think it over before they had to say good bye to their mother's forever. Kyoya's came without a warning. He remembers the rainy afternoon and the only one home with him was his mother. He heard the gunshot go off and he ran screaming through the house to his mother's room. Screaming out "Mommy! Mommy!". He never though in all his 8 years on his earth that he would have saw what he had saw. Laying on the floor of his parent's bedroom laid his mother. A bullet wound to her head and a gun in her hand. He burst into sobs as he reached out to his mother with his tiny little hands grabbing his mother's shirt as he cried out for his mother. "Please! Wake up!" he begged her over and over again.

Now that he was grown up though, he blames himself for what happened. His parents had never planned them. He was an accident. The product of a failed abortion. After he was born his parents relationship declined and they started arguing. She became depressed soon after his birth. It drove Kyoya nuts that he was the reason his mother was born. The third son. The unwanted child. Because of him his parent's marriage had fallen apart and his mother took her own life. Even his older brothers and his father blamed him for her death. He felt guilty for what had happened.

 _And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

Kyoya often wished he wasn't here, he wished that his mother was here instead. If he wasn't here then his mother would be here. He would rather live with his mother then without her. His older sister Fuyumi tried to comfort him after his mother's death. She was alright and was the only one in the household that didn't blame him. However, she could never replace a mother's love.

* * *

 _Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side  
Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side  
Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_

All three that night sat on their beds in their room, looking down at a photograph of their mothers as they clutched them close to themselves. They didn't know that not that far away that the other two members of the host club were doing the same thing, had they had known that they would have tried to comfort each other. But right now, what they wanted more than anything to comfort them was a mother's love.


End file.
